LOTM: String Theory S3 P13/Transcript
(The heroes are seen outside hanging out as Zulu and Charlie are seen wrestling out front) Alex: Now this is what a break feels like! Izuku: About time too man! Miles: So much has happened in such short time! We deserved this! Jack: It has been awhile since we've all been together as friends like this. Alex: Exactly man! Izuku: So what are they fighting about? Alex: Nothing really. I think they are messing around. Izuku: Long as they don't hurt each other I think Mina will be all right with it. Alex: Hmm. Wonder the others are up to. (In the warehouse, all the heroes are shown relaxing in their own way. Weather they are playing outside, reading, looking at TV, enjoying a snack, or even doing some work, all the heroes are enjoying themselves. Ian and Kiro are seen talking to Erin) Kiro: So. Really you and Jack? Erin: Yep. Ian: I still can't get over it. I knew you two were good friends but for you to start making out, just wow. Kiro: Never thought he was that kind of person. Erin: People change don't they? Ian: I mean I guess. Erin: You boys jealous? Ian and Kiro: No. Ian: God no. Kiro: Last thing I want is to get in Jack's way over anything. Erin: Yeah. (Jack walks up) Jack: What are you guys saying about me? Kiro: Uhhhhh nothing. Ian: Nothing at all. Erin: Yeah their just a little jealous over us. Jack: Are they? Ian: N-NO! We just said we weren't! Kiro: Yeah! We're happy for you both really! We're just surprised is all! Erin: Relax boys. I'm just messing with ya. (Kiro and Ian glare at Erin) Jack: So what's going guys? Ian: Nothing really. Kiro: Just hanging around. Jack: Cool cool. Erin: What are you doing? Jack: I was talking to Zulu. Kiro: About what? Jack: Not much. He still wants to come up with a hero name. Erin: Wonder what kind of name a zombie parasite with Spider Powers could have. Jack: Got me. Ian: Has Foxtrot come up with anything? Kiro: Eh. Erin: Speaking of Foxtrot, he and Pearl have been quiet. Jack: Yeah they have... Ian: Looks like Mina's talk with them payed off. Erin: I guess so. (Foxtrot then comes downstairs) Jack: Hey man! What are you doing? Foxtrot: Nothing. Jack: Aw come on man, you're up to something! (Jack goes to pat Foxtrot's head, but his hand goes right through) Jack: Oh, never mind then. Foxtrot: Thought you got me there huh? Jack: I mean- Foxtrot: Guess again! (Charlie and Zulu walk back in covered in dirt) Kiro: The hell happened to you two? Charlie: Got a little excited out there. Zulu: You pushed me into the lake! Charlie: It was supposed to be funny! Jack: I mean it does sound a little funny. Charlie: Thank you! Zulu: *growls* Erin: Jeez still a little prankster aren't you Charlie? Charlie: Hey I learned my lesson don't worry. I'm not gonna spray everyone. Not as much at least. Erin: Where's Miles at though? I haven't seen him in awhile. Charlie: Oh he and a few others are in the woods. Jack: Why? Charlie: Ambush training for Miles. Erin: What's that? Charlie: He's gonna see how well he can do in a stealth situation. Jack: And how's that going? Charlie: Pretty good actually! (Miles then arrives as he takes his mask off) Zulu: How'd it go? Miles: Great! This invisibility really does wonders! Jack: Awesome! Miles: You guys might wanna go cut Momo and Denki down though. Erin: Why? Miles: May or may not have hung them upside down...by their legs...from the tree branch. Kiro: Jeez, you went full Predator didn't you? Miles: Maybe? Erin: *Sighs and gets up* I can only be glad Mineta isn't around. Sick little perv would have a field day seeing Momo like that. But better go get her and Denki down. Miles: I'll come with. They're probably gonna want me to apologize. Zulu: Yo wait up! Don't leave the Spider boy out! Jack: Spider Boy? Zulu: My Super Hero name! Miles: Huh, I like it! You could be my sidekick! Zulu: Whoa! Why didn't we think about that before? Miles: I don't know! Erin: Come on guys. Miles: Coming! (The three leave as they enter the forest) Zulu: Huh, no wonder you picked this place. It's scary! Miles: I mean that's what I was going for. Erin: So, where are they both at? Miles: They should be right about- Momo: MILES!! Miles: There... (Momo is seen hanging upside down on a tree because of the web on her legs. Her arms are crossed as she glares at Miles. Denki is also seen close as he seems to have the same brain dead look he has when he uses too much electricity) Momo: About time! Miles: Hehehehe sorry... Zulu: What happened to the other kid? Miles: He tried to shock me while I had him webbed. He didn't realize it doesn't travel through my webbing. Momo: Can you PLEASE get me down already!? The blood is rushing to my head! Erin: Hang on I'll get you down. (Erin goes to pull the two down. As she does, a slime puddle emerges from the bushes as Miles and Zulu step back in fear) Miles: Uhh guys? Erin: What the...?! (The tiny slime puddle forms into a small and slimy Targhul that looks up at the group) Zulu: Is that a Targhul? Miles: Yes but...That face! ???: What? Already don't recognize me? Miles: OMEGA?! Erin: No way! Zulu: Daddy?! Omega: It seems my death has reset my life cycle. Miles: But-But how?! We saw you die! Omega: Yes you did. But the slime from my corpse managed to rebirth me. Miles: HOW?! Omega: It took a lot of dirt and worms to get to where I am now. Erin: Dude, that's awesome! Zulu: So...You're not dead? Omega: I'm younger than you kids, but I'm not dead. Zulu: YAY!! Miles: But why would it reset your life cycle? Omega: Because, I'm not a Gen. 4 anymore. Miles: What are you then? Omega: Gen. 5. Erin: Mina's gonna be so happy to see you again! Miles: Probably more so considering he's a baby again. Omega: Not my choice in this matter. Miles: How long will it take before you're back to your old self? Omega: Not sure. Gen. 5 evolution are a bit longer than Gen. 4s. Might be a few months. Momo: That's nice! NOW GET US DOWN! Miles: Oh sorry! (The group helps Momo and Denki down. Denki is still pretty much brain fired) Momo: *Sigh* Thank you... But Omega it really is good to see you. Even though you're shorter then I expected. Erin: Yeah you remind of when Mina- *Gasp* Everyone: MINA!!! Miles: We gotta tell her! Zulu: Charlie and the others are gonna be so happy! Omega: I'll need help getting home though. Erin: Oh yeah, right. Omega: So who's carrying me home again? (The group all look at each other. They are then seen leaving the woods as Omega is seen attached to Momo) Omega: Thank you. Momo: Don't mention it. (Jack then runs up) Jack: Yo you got them down? Miles: It's not all we got. (Omega sticks his tiny head out and looks at Jack who's jaw goes slack) Jack: Is that...? Miles: Yes it is. Jack: Dude, she's gonna flip! (Mina is seen talk to Charlie Zulu and Foxtrot) Mina: So yeah that's pretty much how my fight at the Tournament went. Pearl: Belly Button laser... That's weird. Charlie: A lot of powers seem weird. Mina: Yeah but hey how did you guys think I did. Foxtrot: I think you did great! Mina: Thanks Foxtrot I- Miles: Hey Mina! We got a surprise for you! Bring the kids to! Mina: Um okay? (The group heads outside as they stand in front of Miles and the others) Miles: Okay, you ready? Mina: I guess? Charlie: What is it? Miles: Momo? (Momo sticks her arm out as slime crawls across it and falls to the ground) Foxtrot: What the...? Mina: Wait... (Omega forms back up and looks at Mina) Omega: Hey Mina! Mina: *Gasp* Is... Is it...? Pearl: Daddy??? Omega: Yep! Its me! Mina:...… *Loud cheering, rushes up, picks up and hugs Omega* OMEGA!!! Miles: Be careful, he's back at the newborn phase! Omega: Yeah... Charlie: NO WAY!! Foxtrot: HE'S ALIVE!! Pearl: DADDY!! (Soon the 4 kids all pile on Mina, trying to hug their father) Mina: I- I don't understand! I thought you were dead! How!? And... WHy are you small again? Omega: My slime hadn't fully died yet. It knew its time was coming so it split a small part of itself off. That's how I was able to come back. But this was also enough to push me to the next evolution, but I wasn't able to keep my adult form. Miles: He's a Gen. 5 now. Charlie: Wow! He's on our level now! Alex: Wait you guys are Gen 5??? Zulu: You didn't realize? Charlie: That's how our kind works! The offspring are always an evolution above the parent! Omega: Yeah! But that's not important right now. Mina: I'm just happy you're back! Omega: I thought you'd be more happy to see me small again! Mina: That too! *Hugs Omega* Its like when I first took care! I got my baby boy back! Charlie: Baby boy??? Miles: Well your dad is technically a baby again Charlie. Charlie: This is gonna be so weird. Omega: I also lost most of my abilities too. So no more full bonds with anyone. Miles: Oh thank god...No more rotten meat! Mina: Well you know who to go to if you need someone to bond with. Omega: No one else I would rather be with. I'm... Kinda feeling tired anyway. Zulu: Oh but dad you just got back! Pearl: We haven't seen you in a while please don't good to sleep yet! Mina: Kids. Your father needs rest. You'll see him again soon. Omega: Thanks Mina. (Omega ends up bonding with Mina. Mina starts to giggle as he shift) Mina: *Giggles* It still tickles! Charlie: So, are we supposed to be his dad or can he fend for himself? Miles: As long as he's with Mina he's alright. I just hope he doesn't bond with me again when he's older. Zulu: What happened last time? Miles: I don't wanna talk about it... Mina: He made Miles eat rotten meat. Miles: MINA!!! Mina: *Laughs then sighs as she gently pats her stomach* Its good to have Omega back. Miles: For how long this time remains to be seen. Mina: Miles! Miles: Sorry! Pearl: This'll take some getting used to. Foxtrot: You're telling me! (The group laughs. It then cuts to Radeon meeting with The Puppetmaster) Puppetmaster: You know why you're here right Radeon? Radeon: Do I finally get my mission sir? I just wanna get out there already! Puppetmaster: Oh there's no mission for you. Radeon: WHAT?! Puppetmaster: But you are being sent out. Radeon: *gasp* Really boss!? Puppetmaster: I do know how you need to be fed. Radeon: Are you saying...? Puppetmaster: Go down to that city and drink up kid. You earned it. Radeon: YES!! FINALLY!! Puppetmaster: Just come back if the heat gets to you too much. Radeon: Yes sir! You won't regret this! (Radeon leaves, ready to destroy anything in his path to satisfy his hunger) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts